halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Jusan 'Sasovai
|birth=March 5, 2490 |death=July 28, 2544 |rank= * * * |species= |gender=Male |height=2.2 Metres (7' 2.61") |weapons= * * * * |equipment= * * * |vehicles= |skin color=Light-Grey |hair= None |eyes= Gold-Orange |cyber= None |era= *23th Age of Doubt * |types= |notable= |affiliation= * }} Born on Sangheilios in the human year 2490, Jusan 'Sasovee grew up like many Sangheili, though seemed to have a natural talent with a blade, quickly taking to the skill in his young age and rising to the status of due to his prowess with a blade by 2520, only 30 years into his life. Joining the Covenant military following the discovery of the UNSC, 'Sasovee quickly advanced past the rank of Minor due to his skill with weapons and bladework, eventually entering into the ranks of Special Operations Sangheili after a short six years as a Major, making good use of his swordsmanship in this position. However, in the human year 2544, during the third day of the Siege of Sirona, he met his match in the form of UNSC Navy Pilot Aleksandra Zaytseva, who took advantage of his arrogance and underestimation of humans to gain the advantage in a close fight between the two, which ultimately ended in 'Sasovee's death, though not after he severely injured the human. Biography Early Life Born in the Sasov state of Sangheilios in 2590 (Covenant 23rd Age of Doubt), Jusan was one of several young Sangheili in his keep. With the intense competition offered by the rest of his keep's youngsters, Jusan quickly advanced his skills with a blade in order to remain competitive, as his smaller stature left him with less physical strength than the competition. Through this dedication to his training, he became one of the best swordsmen in the keep and, by the age of 20, he was helping train others in the keep in the skill alongside the elders. Continue to perfect his skill, he was finally recognized for his 'swordsman genes' in 2520, at the age of 30, and given his own personal energy sword, becoming an aristocrat and taking the suffix '-ai'. He continued training members of his keep in swordplay until the first contact with humanity in 2525, at which point he joined the military. Military Service Quickly advancing through the short period of true military training, both due to his skill with the energy sword and prior training within his keep, Jusan entered the war as a Minor late in 2525. Following this, he was deployed to Harvest as a new member of the land forces attached to the . Arriving in the Outer Colonies during the beginning of the Harvest campaign, Jusan quickly found himself thrust into the battles, starting him on the path towards the many kills he would win throughout the war. Harvest Campaign Jusan first arrived in the Outer Colonies in late 2526. Deployed to the world of Harvest during the Covenant effort to retake the world following Pyrrhic victory against the Covenant super-destroyer in orbit, Jusan quickly faced ground action. Facing off against the defending UNSC marines, 'Sasovai quickly racked up kills, with his skill as a swordsman placing him above other Elites, even those of higher positions in the military, mainly due to the fact that he was allowed to wield an energy sword at the rank of Minor, a typically rare occurrence. After only a few engagements on the surface, Jusan was advanced to the rank of Sangheili Major, a position he would hold for a relatively long period of time due to his excellent command ability combined with his combat potential. Combined, these factors suited him best as a Major, rather than other ranks, as the position was balanced between leadership and combat, and Jusan wasn't anywhere near ready to be made a Zealot, having barely spent a year in the military. Personality Skills and Abilities As an aristocrat, Jusan's skills with an energy sword are, unsurprisingly, extremely developed. In fact, he was practically a perfect swordsman by a young age, achieving his aristocratic position before even joining the military, and having served as an instructor for several years before even that. However, this is not to say he isn't skilled in other areas, such as combat, leadership, and stealth. Appearance Trivia Gallery Jusan1.png| Sangheili Minor Jusan3.jpeg| Sangheili Minor 2 Jusan4.png| Sangheili Major Jusan5.png| Sangheili Major 2 Jusan8.png| Infiltration Harness Jusan9.png| Infiltration Harness 2 Appearances *The Final Hunt *Whole Again *RP:Light of the Abyss Category:Sangheili